Lucetta Velius
Lucetta Velius is a twenty-two year old recruit serving in the Britannian Restoration League as a double agent for the Britannian Military. She is played by Bunneh. Appearance Sporting a slender build, Lucetta stands at about 5'6". Her violet shaded hair drapes down all the way to her lower back and is often tied up into a ponytail of some sort while she's relaxing. Her eyes are a deep hue of Azure, a trait inherited from her mother. Lucetta prefers to wear shorts, pants, and occasionally skirts. She finds dresses, typically those found in French boutiques back at home, to be rather revolting. Personality Lucetta prefers solitude and a good book rather than a large crowd and the party scene. From childhood, she'd been withdrawn from others. It wasn't that she disliked others, it was the fear of letting others in. She'd lost someone she loved dearly and didn't want to experience such pain again. Not to mention she loathed the attention she received from possessing hyperthymesia. It was merely easier for her to just avoid others altogether. Character History Lucetta Velius was born in the EU around Revolutionary Calendar Year 218 to Rosalinda and Jacques-Christophe Velius. Her mother, a Britannian. Her father, a native of France. Rosalinda had journeyed to Paris to pursue a career in fashion. There she'd met and settled down with Jacques-Christophe before giving birth to their daughter. A withdrawn child, she struggled to make friends among the neighborhood children, but thrived in the classroom. Although her parents found it to be a tad bit peculiar, they were at least satisfied that her studies were coming along nicely. Her father was a simple soldier in the military, and her mother tailored dresses in her boutique in downtown Paris. Though the family weren't exactly millionaires, they were well off enough to live a comfortable life. However, no one was truly mentally comfortable while the threat of Britannian forces was ever so on the rise. Because the E.U. was so divided, Britannia was quickly closing in and capturing whatever territory it could get it's hands on. It likely wouldn't be long before they become just another 'Area' among the growing numbers. Although Luce was a child, she had a general understanding of what was occurring around her. Leafing through pages at the local library and peeking around the corner while her mother was tuning in to the news told her enough about the world's instability. What it didn't tell her was the exact date instability would be knocking at her door. That was the date that Lucetta clung to her father mercilessly, sobbing and pleading for him not to go. Her father donned his blue military uniform, a sight that she knew meant he would be rushing into harm's way. Amazingly enough, that was all the young girl remembered that day. She could easily recall the events from the day before, or the day after, but up until that point and the moment she awoke in her mother's arms the next morning, her mind was completely blank. Perhaps she was self-consciously repressing such painful memories. Rosalinda had taken her daughter and fled to one of the neutral nations that had broken away from the E.U. She could've comfortably in Britannian rule due to her nationality, but chose to raise her daughter in a more positive environment. One that was free from war and racism. In return, she was the one who was objectified to such spite from the immigrants who had fled their own homes from Britannian rule. Nevertheless, she did her best to raise her daughter on her own. That would be where Lucetta would remain until the age of eighteen. She'd become even more withdrawn from the world, refusing to talk to anyone but her own mother. Finding interest in nothing but books. A resolve had been brewing inside of her for all these years. She wanted to figure out just what had happened to Jacques-Christophe Velius. She felt trapped in the N.E.U., wishing to go out into the world and finally get some answers. She felt bitter, wanting revenge against those who had stolen her father away. The perfect targets for such revenge? The uprising BRL resistance. For years, she'd spent watching the media, collecting newspaper articles, reading up on books, eavesdropping on others' conversations. Eventually she gained enough knowledge on how to enter their ranks. However, it wouldn't exactly be smart of her to rush in without support. The N.E.U. had no military force, nor any desire to enter a war that wasn't on their front door step. Either the Black Knights or the Britannian Military would be her best choice. Reluctantly, Rosalinda let her daughter travel to her homeland, having no clue that Lucetta was still chasing after her father's ghost. Putting aside her mixed feelings for the once tyrannical empire, Lucetta resolved to joining up with Britannian forces in hopes of squashing resistance efforts. She felt that in terms of what she wanted, joining up with her former enemies would be best in mind. Once her superiors became aware that she possessed hyperthymesia, Luce was quickly assigned a much different task than initially given. Her new objective? Getting into the BRL and breaking down their operation from the inside. The thought of creeping around the types of people who possibly murdered her father made her skin crawl, but she knew she'd possibly get some closure on what happened to her father. Not to mention she'd snuff out whatever hope these hollow BRL soldiers were clinging to. From there, she took on a new alias and a new life. Links Lucetta's Character SheetCategory:Britannian Restoration League Category:Private Category:Characters Category:Britannian Military